The Triangle part 2
by KTF Xfox
Summary: Continuation of "The Triangle", a Raven-Beast Boy-Terra love triangle story. Rated R for language.
1. Chapter 1

KTF is back and rarin' to go! Some of you got your wish and I'm continuing "The Triangle" despite telling myself I wouldn't. There's nothing like seeing new episodes to give rise to new story ideas. Teen Titans is not owned by me.

Chapter 1-

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."  
  
Raven repeated her familiar chant well into the night, trying to quell the emotional turmoil of the day's events until she could barely stay awake. Opening her left eye, she glanced at the clock. "2 AM already? I should really go to bed."  
  
Raven removed her cloak and hopped into bed, still being overcome with emotion, but too tired to care. "I may have to double my meditation time to get past this."  
  
She closed her eyes slowly and was about to fall asleep, when she heard her door open. Darting up to look around, she didn't see or sense anyone around.  
  
"Who's there?" Raven demanded, but there was no reply.  
  
She got up out of bed and turned on the light, looking around to see anything unusual. Everything was in place. She peered out of her room, but the hallway was empty. It was eerily quiet. She inspected the door to see if it was malfunctioning, but found no evidence.  
  
"Maybe I left it open by accident. I WAS pretty tired." She closed the door and returned to bed.  
  
After a few minutes, the door opened again. Raven sat up immediately.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" she yelled out, her patience wearing thin. "I DON'T APPRECIATE GETTING FUCKED WITH AT THIS HOUR!"  
  
"Hello Raven." A faint but familiar voice emanated from her doorway.  
  
"Terra, so you're awake. What do you want?" Raven was steadfast in her anger but also afraid of what Terra would do. Looking around, she couldn't tell where she was.  
  
"I think you know what I want."  
  
"I can't deal with this now, just go awa..." Raven suddenly felt pressure on her throat, as if being choked, but there wasn't anyone there. She lashed out her hands, but there wasn't anything or anyone to push away.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She barely let out the words, but nothing happened. "M-my powers? What happened to them?" She thought to herself, all the while the grip tightening around her neck. "I can't breathe! Help me!" She could only think to herself until she broke free and screamed out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She frantically looked around, scared to death and suddenly noticed that her door was closed.  
  
"Wh-what just happened? Was it a dream? Did I just imagine everything?" Without thinking, she shot out the door and down to the infirmary where Terra was. She was panting when she got to the door, but found that Terra was still very much incapacitated.  
  
"I guess it was a dream then." She looked around and noticed Beast Boy was slouched in a chair adjacent to the bed Terra was lying on and snoring loudly.  
  
"So, I guess he made his decision after all." She walked over to him and gently ruffled his hair. "You stupid boy." Struggling not to look back, she exited the infirmary and returned to her room.

* * *

Raven was jarred awake by the rapping of someone's hand against her door.  
  
"Raven? Are you there? It's like 10:00. Are you up? Hello?"  
  
Raven recognized the voice as Beast Boy's and didn't know what to do. She just sat up in bed for a minute until she heard Beast Boy's footsteps get more and more faint. "I should really get up anyway." Raven put on her cloak and flattened her hair with her hands. Walking briskly, she opened her door and began to head for the kitchen.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Raven's heart skipped a beat and she jumped back. It was only Beast Boy, who was standing against the wall.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me, so I pretended to walk away."  
  
Raven looked away and blushed. "Beast Boy, not now please. This isn't a good time."  
  
"It's never a good time with you." He inched closer to her.  
  
"Please, Beast Boy. Not now. Can we talk later?" Without giving him a chance to respond she headed for the stairwell and down to the kitchen.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were all situated around the kitchen table. No one dared to speak up and it was unusually quiet. Beast Boy sat across from Raven and kept trying to get her attention by glancing at her every few seconds. All she did was keep her head down and read, taking an occasional sip of tea.  
  
Beast Boy stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, shaking everyone's plates and getting the attention of everyone but Raven. "I chose Terra, OK? I know it's not what you want to hear, but I had to say it."  
  
Starfire dropped her fork. "Chose?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Raven." He walked out of the room.  
  
Now everyone was looking at Raven. Cyborg tried to get her attention. "Rae? Is Beast Boy saying what I think he's saying?"  
  
Raven slammed her book closed, still not looking up. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Robin looked genuinely concerned. "Are you sure, Raven?"  
  
"Quite. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere to be alone." Raven twirled around and headed to the door leading outside.  
  
Cyborg tried to fathom what was going on. "Did Raven and Beast Boy have a little something going on?"  
  
"But it is not possible. I thought Raven...what was the word she used?...loathed him."  
  
Robin shot the other two a concerned glance. "I don't know, Starfire. It doesn't look that way now."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath..." An image of Terra choking her suddenly appeared in Raven's mind. "NO!!" Her eyes shot open and a nearby overhang blew rock into the air. Raven sighed a huge sigh and stopped meditating. She had run off to the mountains outside the city and was perched on top of a cliff, hoping no one would follow her here.  
  
"Why am I dreaming of Terra attacking me? Something's not right." She stood up and dusted off her cloak. "And who am I going to tell? The other guys would think I'm just crazy or jealous or something."

* * *

Beast Boy returned to the infirmary to find Terra exactly how she was left. He bent down next to the bed and kissed her on the cheek. When he got up, he was stunned to find Cyborg, Starfire and Robin in the doorway.  
  
Robin touched Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Since Raven isn't in the mood to tell us, you want to tell us what's going on?"

* * *

OK, I guess that wasn't so hard. I hope that satisfied some of you wanting more of "The Triangle". More to come soon...

-KTF


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

* * *

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were all sitting on the couch, surrounding Beast Boy, unsure of how to start.

"OK guys, what is it you want to know?"

Robin looked peeved. "I'm getting a little tired of being out of the loop. What is going on between you and Raven?""OK OK!" He rolled up into a ball and mumbled quietly."Come on Beast Boy. Stop stalling."Beast Boy felt cornered and couldn't help but spill. "Alright. Recently, Raven and I have kinda...sorta...developed feelings for each other. But I already have feelings for Terra. And it's just one big awkward mess.""I see. But I never would have thought..."Cyborg interrupted. "Actually Robin, Beast Boy's a big flirt. He'll fall for anything with boobs.""HEY!" Beast Boy shot Cyborg an angry look. "Look, this isn't easy for me. And I spilled, so can I go now?""Yeah. I just hope this won't interfere with our missions."Beast Boy shook his head. "No way. I'm a Teen Titan first. It won't interfere."Just then Raven walked into the room. "Um, was there a meeting I was supposed to come to?"Robin stood up. "No. Actually we were just leaving. Right Cyborg? Starfire?"Starfire glanced at Robin with a puzzled look. "You mean we have stopped talking about Beast Boy and his flirting with boobs?""OK, guys! I believe you were just leaving." Beast Boy pushed the others away. "Uh, hi Raven."Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What on earth were you guys talking about?""Nothing at all!" He began to sweat."Well, never mind that. I need to talk to you.""Me? Oh I get it." He wiggled his ears and flashed a cheesy smile. "Trying to win me back?""This is serious, Beast Boy. If you can't keep your hormones at bay, I'm leaving."Beast Boy got on the defensive. "Alright! Alright! What is it?"They both sat down on the couch and Raven looked extremely concerned. "I didn't know who to tell about this.""What? What is it?""I've had a few dreams about Terra choking me. And they weren't like any regular dreams. They felt real and I don't know why.""Felt real? As if you were maybe channeling her thoughts?""I suppose it's possible.""Wait a minute. Remember when your fears were taking over and they became real?"Raven raised her voice. "What makes you think I'm afraid of her?""Sorry! Sheesh, I was just talking."Raven closed her eyes. "OK, then. What if I'm sensing that she's still hiding something from us?""Raven, will you stop with the conspiracy theories? I trust Terra. Everyone here does.""Then why did she send a rock your way?""Isn't it obvious she was aiming for you?""I don't know if I believe that...""Then you must be jealous."Raven stood up and a nearby light blew out. "This isn't about me. It's about my concern for everyone here in Titans Tower.""Is it?"Raven turned around and began to walk away. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll deal with this myself."Beast Boy ran up and hugged her from behind. "You sure it's not jealousy.""Let go of me, Beast Boy.""You know, it wasn't easy for me to choose.""Not my problem. Let me go."Beast Boy let her go and she turned around to face him. "I'm going out.""Now? Why?""I need to think." She flew off toward the door leading outside.

* * *

Raven sat back in her chair at the coffee shop and sipped her tea, trying to think with a clear head. As she sipped it, she remembered what Beast Boy said about channeling Terra's thoughts. "Maybe Terra just thinks I'm competition. But what if it's something bigger?" She took another sip of tea."Raven..."She spit out her tea and stood up, panicking. The other coffee shop patrons were staring at her and edging their seats away from her.Hesitantly, Raven sat back down. "I guess I'm just getting a bit jumpy. And here I thought tea was supposed to calm your nerves.""Raven..."This time, she stood up and got into a battle stance, black energy emanating from her hands. Several patrons screamed.Raven collapsed and held her head. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"An employee from behind the counter shouted out to her. "M-Miss. I think you should l-leave."

* * *

"YOU TOLD THEM?""Raven, calm down. It sounded serious.""Beast Boy, I said I'd deal with this myself. Whatever it is."Cyborg rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "The way Beast Boy described it, it could be pretty serious.""And it could be nothing." Raven stormed off and up the stairs.Beast Boy turned into an eagle, flew up to the top of the stairs and changed back to normal, blocking her way. "Why are you being so stubborn, Raven? We want to help.""All I need is to focus my meditation. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to do that right now."Beast Boy let her pass but called to her when she reached her door. "Raven..." But she closed her door without hesitation. Beast Boy lowered his head.Robin appeared behind him. "I don't know what to think of all this. She doesn't seem to want any help.""You think?" Beast Boy began to walk back down the stairs. "I...I think I'm going to check up on Terra."

* * *

"Just breathe. There are no voices. It's all in your head." Raven prepared for a long session of meditation and thought aloud to herself. She began to float above her bed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." It was roughly 9:00 at night and she went at it for a few minutes.Suddenly, the window shattered behind her. "No, it's all in my head. The window is still there." She tried to convince herself that it was another illusion. "Azarath Metrion Zin..." She then heard laughing coming from outside. "No. Concentrate, Raven." The laughter grew louder and Raven couldn't take it any longer. She opened her eyes, too afraid to turn around when various items in her room started to glow black. Several of them flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Raven fell to her bed and glanced over her shoulder. The window was in fact broken and two shadowy figures, one large and one small, looked in on her.

* * *

"Starfire, what would you do in my position?""Beast Boy, I am not sure what you ask of me."Beast Boy patted Terra's head. She was still laying unconscious."I told Raven that I chose Terra, even though she may never awaken.""Beast Boy, I can not dictate your love life. It is up to you and only you.""But I could be waiting forever."Starfire didn't have an answer for him. "Somehow I think you will know when the time comes.""Yeah." Beast Boy kicked the chair away. "I just wanted an easy answer. For someone to choose for me."Without warning, the two of them heard a scream coming from upstairs.Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Raven?"The duo quickly flew up to Raven's door and Beast Boy pounded on it. "RAVEN!!!" He could hear energy blasts coming from behind the door. "RAVEN!!! WHAT'S GOING ON??"Robin and Cyborg hurried up the stairs and Robin spoke up. "We just heard a scream. What's happening in there?"Raven shrieked again and the door flew off its frame and slammed against the far wall, barely missing Beast Boy."RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy ran into her room and saw her shooting energy everywhere. Her eyes were glowing red and her face displayed an intense fear.Beast Boy thought nothing of getting hurt as he dodged flying objects. He walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Raven! Can you hear me, Raven?"Raven suddenly gasped out loud and a dresser, table and mirror all crashed to the ground around them. Her room was a complete mess. Raven didn't look much better as she looked like she was consumed with fear.Beast Boy hugged her and tried to calm her down. "It's OK, Raven. I'm here."Raven's eyes returned to normal and she fell to the ground. "Where did they go?"Beast Boy scratched his head. "Where did who go?"Raven grabbed her temple. "I don't know but they broke through my window and...""You mean through that window?"Raven looked up and saw that while the window was definitely cracked, it wasn't broken through. "But I saw two of them. They broke...through..." Raven shook her head in disbelief. "There wasn't anyone there."Beast Boy kneeled down on the floor next to her. "There wasn't anyone there.""Either I'm going crazy or I'm losing control of my powers.""You're not going crazy, Raven. But I want to help." He reached out a hand to her.Raven stood up and backed away. "No, Beast Boy. It's not safe to...""What? I was only...""It...It's not safe for me to stay here. I could have hurt any one of you.""We'll work through it, Raven.""No. I can't endanger you guys any more. I have to leave.""Leave? Now you're talking crazy. You can't..."Raven gave Beast Boy a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry." She turned around and quickly exited her room.

* * *

I realize there are some of you who are against Beast Boy choosing Terra. All I can say is, the story isn't done. I'll try to update sooner, but with my schedule there's no promises. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	3. Chapter 3

A combination of writer's block and wanting to see the final Terra-based episode of TT before I continue has delayed this story some. Sorry!

Chapter 3-

* * *

"Raven, where are you going?" Robin missed grabbing her as she tried to worm her way past everyone.

She stopped just before she turned the corner without looking back. "It's not safe for me to stay here. I'm leaving.""What do you mean you're leaving? You're a Teen Titan.""I can't risk endangering all of you." She quickly shot out of sight.Beast Boy ran past everyone and tried to catch one last glimpse of Raven, but she was already gone.

* * *

"How could she run off like that? What's she trying to prove?""I don't know, Beast Boy. But if it's as dangerous as she thinks, maybe it is best if she's away for a while.""How can you say that, Robin?" Beast Boy was fuming with anger. "I've gotta find her..."An alarm sounded in Titans Tower and Robin flipped open his communicator. "It's Slade.""And we're down two Titans." Beast Boy punched the wall. "Why now?""We'll ask why he's being so inconsiderate when we get there. Titans go!"

* * *

"I have to calm my nerves. I've got to get past this." Raven sipped another cup of tea down and slouched uncomfortably in her chair. "There's no telling what I could do if I lose control again." The coffee house was relatively quiet as it was just getting ready to close.Raven decided she couldn't waste time here anymore and she got up to leave. "I really should go back. I was being too rash." With a flip of her cape, she headed to the door.Suddenly, a blast shattered the windows and the force caused Raven to fall backwards onto the floor. The remaining patrons and employees screamed and scattered like chickens with their heads cut off."Ow, my back." Raven was bruised and cut all over from the glass that flew everywhere. She tried to stand up, but could barely stand on her own two feet. The counter next to her provided enough equilibrium for her as she leaned against it, holding her arm which had a fairly deep cut in it. "I need to find a new place to hang out."Raven tried to focus, as she saw a figure coming towards her. She squinted."Hello, Raven. Miss me?" It was Slade."Slade, what do you want?"Slade punched one of the door panels out of his way and stepped inside. "Why, Raven. I just came here to talk.""Well, I'm in no mood to talk." She began to stagger towards him, holding her hands out. "Azarath..."Slade quickly grabbed her arms. "And you're in no condition to fight, so let's compromise." He tossed Raven onto the ground and she skidded a few feet on her back. She turned to the side and coughed up blood.Slade dusted off his hands. "Now, are you ready to listen, Raven? Good."With all her remaining strength, Raven sat up. "I don't think so." She spit blood onto his leg."Now, now, Raven. And here I was going to tell you about those nasty dreams you've been having.""WHAT? How do you know about that?"BAM!A green rhinoceros came out of nowhere and slammed Slade against the wall. Switching back to his regular form, Beast Boy stood over a dazed Slade. "Leave her alone."Starfire ran over to help Raven who had just fainted while Cyborg and Robin stood over Slade as well.Robin picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "What's this all about, Slade?""I was having a little chat with your teammate. But it looks like I came at a bad time. I'll try to reach her when she's more alone." Slade back-flipped out of Robin's grasp, dropping a bomb as he headed for the exit."Titans! Move!" Robin commanded. Starfire picked up an unconscious Raven and flew out while the other three trailed close behind. Another blast occurred, causing everyone to fall to the ground.Beast Boy staggered to his feet. "What on Earth could Slade want with Raven?""Let's figure it out after we get her to the infirmary."

* * *

Raven woke up to find herself in the infirmary. "Wh-what happened?" Looking to her side, she saw Terra in the next bed. "Oh, right. Slade. Ow." She tried to sit up and noticed the room was dead quiet."How in the hell did Slade know about my nightmares? Something doesn't add up." Raven tried to unhook the intravenous needle that was in her arm, but she couldn't. "Wh-what's going on? I'm not THAT weak! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Nothing."My powers are on the fritz again? This is getting really annoy..." Raven nearly had a heart attack when she saw Terra sitting up in bed, looking drained of life."Holy shit! T-Terra?"Terra slowly turned her heard toward Raven. "Raven, how lovely to see you!"Raven felt as if a force was holding her down and she struggled to get up. "No! Not now!"Terra suddenly appeared next to Raven's bed and she held her arms down. Her face looked like a zombie's and she was speaking as if someone were speaking through her. "Because of you, his plans are ruined!""Ruined? His plans? What are you...?"Terra pulled the needle from Raven's arm."OWWWW!!!""Perhaps a little torture will teach you a lesson. A needle in the eye should be enough.""No, don't!"As Terra was about to stab her, Raven screamed out as loud as she could."HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEE!!!""Raven! What's wrong?"Raven felt a hand touch hers and she backed up against her headboard, trying in vain to escape. "FUCK OFF, TERRA!""Terra?! It's me, Beast Boy."Raven felt dizzy but she quickly focused on her surroundings and saw that she was having another dream. Terra was still lying in her bed unconscious and Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven's bed with a look of fear and relief in his eyes."Raven, it was just another dream."Raven was panting and still unsure of what was real. "How do I know this isn't a dream?""It isn't. I promise you.""It always feels so real."Beast Boy sneaked up onto the bed with her. "I'm so glad you're OK. I don't know what I'd do if Slade had..." But he trailed off and was just about to kiss her when she held him back."No, Beast Boy.""Why not?""One, you've already chosen Terra. Two, in my state who knows what my powers will do. Three, don't forget what happened the last time we kissed. Four, now is really not the time to..."Beast Boy planted his lips on Raven, much to her surprise. With her emotions circling everywhere, she kissed him back and pulled him down onto the bed.Raven laid on top of Beast Boy, his arms around her waist as she began kissing his neck."Ooh, Raven! I didn't know you had it in you." He worked his hands down to her butt and gave her a squeeze."Ahhh!!" The jolt sent a few objects flying around the room. "Warn me next time!""Where's the fun in that?" He lifted his head up to meet hers in another kiss. They both fell to the bed and this time more objects began to fly around the room. When Raven heard a mirror shatter, she opened her eyes and jumped off the bed.Beast Boy and Raven both looked at each other and turned bright red."Ah, maybe that wasn't the best idea I had." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and got up on the opposite side.Raven shook her head. "Well, I didn't stop you.""Heh heh." There was an awkward silence until Beast Boy spoke up again. "Anyway, I'm glad Slade didn't do any permanent damage.""Slade..." Raven suddenly got lost in thought and she shouted triumphantly. "Slade! HIS plans!" Raven walked around the bed to where Terra was. "In my dream she said 'Because of you, his plans are ruined.'""Raven, that was a dream.""I don't know if I believe that. Slade somehow knew about my dreams. Maybe I AM inadvertently sensing something with my powers.""Which is?""Terra is in fact a traitor and she's working for Slade."Beast Boy grew angry. "Terra would never do that! How dare you say something like that!""Then how do you explain what's going on?""I can't, but Terra is no traitor.""We'll see."Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her and stormed off.Raven lowered her head and looked over at Terra. "I wish I was as optimistic as Beast Boy."

* * *

I've been losing reviewers, so I threw in a little Raven/Beast Boy portion to satiate them. And well, OK, to satiate me too. Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

* * *

"Do you realize what you're saying, Raven? This is someone we've taken in to our home. Someone we trust. And here you are calling her a traitor without any sort of proof."

Raven's eyes burned red. "If you've been going through what I have these past few days, maybe you'd understand, Robin."Robin went on the defensive. "OK, OK. All I'm saying is you're not 100% sure, right?"Raven sighed. "No, I suppose I'm not 100% sure.""Yeah, these are serious accusations." Cyborg got in between them. "I hope you know what you're talking about.""I do not understand." Starfire joined in as well. "Why would Terra be in league with someone like Slade?"Robin corrected her. "We're not saying she is, Starfire. But there is a possibility, if what Raven tells us is true." He quickly looked around. "Hey, where's Beast Boy?"Raven scowled. "Probably either sulking in his room or sitting by Terra's bed like a depressed lump.""I think I'll go talk to him." Robin headed for the infirmary and shouted back over his shoulder. "I'm glad you rethought running off, Raven."Starfire gave Raven a hug. "Yes, I am glad you did not run off too. You are always welcome here.""Could you please stop making me feel welcome before I change my mind again?"

* * *

As Raven had surmised, Beast Boy was sitting by Terra's bed, stroking her hair. Robin knocked on the open door. "Beast Boy...""Yeah?" He didn't even look up."You have to understand that Raven's just looking out for us.""Maybe she's quick to judge Terra, but I'm not.""Raven seems pretty sure of herself, but there's no real indication that...""They hate each other."Robin was taken aback. "What?""Before she was knocked unconscious, Terra and Raven were fighting. Not just a little fight, they were FIGHTING fighting.""You mean, they were trying to kill each other? Why didn't you tell us?"Beast Boy sighed as he tried to explain. "They were fighting over me I suppose, but I think there was more to it. They never got along really."Robin looked right at Beast Boy. "What are you trying to say?""I think she's making it up just to get rid of her.""You're serious? That doesn't sound like Raven."Beast Boy stood up in a fit of anger. "Well I say she's making it up.""Beast Boy, come on now. There's no need to get so angry.""Terra is not a traitor. I don't care what Raven says.""OK, OK. Just calm down."Beast Boy kicked the wall and walked past Robin. "I'm going to my room."Robin turned around to speak to him. "Beast Boy. I believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty."Still walking away, Beast Boy shot back. "Tell that to Raven."Shaking his head, he turned around to look at Terra, who unbeknownst to anyone was beginning to stir. "Terra?"She didn't respond, only opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes looked glazed over as she scanned the room, barely focusing on anything."Beast Boy! Everyone! It's Terra! She's awake!"Within moments, Beast Boy shot through the doorway and jumped on top of her. He embraced her with all his might. "Oh, Terra! Thank God you're awake! I missed you so much!""Terra? Who's Terra?"Beast Boy sat back, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Terra? What's wrong? Have you lost your memory?"Every second that passed, Terra grew increasingly terrified. "Where am I? What is this place?""This is your home. Don't be afraid."Cyborg and Starfire appeared in the doorway."Terra!" Starfire flew over and began squeezing her. "It is good to see you awake!""Help! This crazy girl is choking me to death!" Terra struggled to free herself from her grasp."What is the matter, Terra?"Robin interrupted. "She has amnesia, Star."Starfire let her go. "But she looks healthy.""No, Star. That just means she's lost her memory."Beast Boy looked into Terra's eyes. "Don't worry, Terra. You're among friends. Everything will be OK."Terra's eyes darted around the room. She couldn't bring herself to speak.Robin sensed her becoming uncomfortable. "Maybe we should give her some time to let this sink in. It is a bit much."Beast Boy reluctantly bowed his head and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Terra."Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all followed.When they all left, Raven peered around the corner. Terra was shivering underneath the covers, too overwhelmed with what was happening. Raven narrowed her eyes at her and left.

* * *

"I'm so glad you wished to have a sleepover, Raven! We can talk about boys and makeup and...""For the last time, Starfire, this isn't a sleepover. This is to help prevent me from having another of those dreams. And as much as I would love to talk about boys and makeup, I'd rather just go to sleep if it's all the same to you."Raven was on the edge of her bed with her eyes tightly shut and trying to do her best to sleep. Starfire got under the covers next to her."Raven, why did you not ask Beast Boy to join you?""Starfire, please. I don't want to talk about this.""You never want to talk to me."Raven sat up in bed. "Very well, Starfire.""I just thought you two were having a relationship."Raven was about to pull out her hair. "No, Starfire. At least not if Terra's around.""You know, Beast Boy did not leave your side when you were injured."Raven was shocked to discover this. "That's not possible. It's probably because Terra was there too.""I do not believe that is so. Every time I saw him in the infirmary, he was sitting next to you.""Well, still, I'm not going to ask him to sleep in my room with me.""Why not ? Do you not like him?"Raven returned under the covers. "Do I have to spell it out for you?""I believe it is not necessary to spell anything for me.""Just go to sleep, Starfire."

* * *

It was three in the morning but Raven still couldn't get to sleep, so she got up. Still a bit groggy, she headed out her door and down the steps to the kitchen. "Maybe some tea will help."The room was pitch black with the exception of the light over the stove where Raven was boiling some water. As she rifled through the cupboards looking for tea bags, she sensed someone nearby."Who's there? Starfire? Beast Boy?"Terra walked cautiously into the light. "It's just me.""What are you doing wandering around in the dark? Seems pretty suspicious to me.""I just wanted to get up and move around. I didn't know where anything was."Raven sniffed at her. "Oh, that's right. You have 'amnesia'.""Yes. Why don't you believe me?""You're not fooling me, Terra.""Look, I don't know who you are or why you have it in for me. But I don't remember anything. And if it makes you feel better, I'll just go back to the infirmary.""I'll feel better when you're out of my life."Terra threw up her arms in frustration. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving, Raven."As Terra retreated into the darkness, Raven quietly prepared her tea. She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped her tea in silence. "I don't know what she's playing at." Raven thought to herself. "But I know she's bluffing. I can feel it. I just need some way to prove it." As she took one last sip, a thought lodged into her head and she spit out a mouthful of tea."Why did she call me Raven if she doesn't remember who I am?"

* * *

This seems to be turning into a reimagining of the events in "Betrayal" and on, but seemed the logical way to continue. Not much else to say. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

* * *

"Oh! It's you. You startled me."

Raven took a good long look at Terra and spoke in an authoritative manner. "Enough of this bullshit, Terra. I know you're faking."Terra got up off the bed and got up into Raven's face. "I already told you I don't know anything."This just angered Raven more and she grabbed Terra's throat. "Then why did you call me Raven?"Struggling for air, Terra barely got a word out. "What, when?""I'm in no mood Terra. Just now when you left the kitchen. Don't remember? Or is your amnesia that bad?""Let go of me! You're choking me!" Terra tried to break out of Raven's grasp, but she was already in a weakened state. "Somebody help me!"Raven suddenly began emanating a black glow. "Admit it! You're in league with Slade!""Who? I don't know what you're talking about."Raven slapped Terra's face hard. "I don't know how but you found your way into my consciousness. It's time for some payback. Azarath Metrion...""Raven, stop!"Raven turned to find Beast Boy in the infirmary's doorway. "Beast Boy. How convenient. I have proof of our little traitor, if you'd oblige." She used her powers to hold Terra in the air next to him. "Go on, Terra."Terra struggled to break free. "Let me go! What do you want from me, you witch?" A tear ran down her cheek.Beast Boy shot an angry glance at Raven. "What do you think you're doing, Raven?""She supposedly has amnesia, but she called me Raven. Isn't that right, Terra?""No! I don't know what she's talking about!""LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Raven threw her against the wall."That's enough Raven! She's barely gotten out of a coma and here you are about to put her back in one."

Beast Boy walked over to Terra and picked her up. "Are you OK, Terra?"

"Get me away from her! She's going to kill me!" Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck."Raven, does she look like she's about to kill us? I knew you hated Terra, but this is going too far.""Fine." Raven hovered over to the two of them, looking right at Terra. "You can't hide behind your boyfriend forever." She exited the infirmary in a huff.Terra stared up at Beast Boy in shock. "Boyfriend?""Uh, well..." All Beast Boy could do was grin stupidly and blush. He put her down onto the bed very carefully. "I need to let the others know what's going on.""No, please don't leave me alone. What if she comes back?"Beast Boy thought for a moment. "OK, I'll stay here for a few minutes." He sat down on the bed next to her. "But I really need to..."Just then, Beast Boy felt Terra wrap her arms around him as she snuggled up close."Terra, I thought you didn't...I mean, why are you..."Beast Boy tried to stay calm as she ran her hands through his hair and felt her breath in his ear."Just stay for a little bit."

* * *

"Did you have a pleasant sleep, Raven?""Not really, Starfire. But don't worry. It's not from the dreams.""Is everything alright?"Raven rummaged through her drawers, trying to find her cowl. "No. I need to speak with Robin. WHERE IS MY COWL?" The dresser's drawers flew open and clothes flew out everywhere."EEP! Raven, you are scaring me. What was so unpleasant that happened last night?"Looking through the pile of clothes, Raven spied her cowl and put it on. "Terra's lying about her amnesia. Last night, I found her sneaking around and then she called me by name."Starfire gasped. "No, say it is not so!"Raven headed out the door, intent on making a case for Robin.

* * *

"You sure, Raven? This has nothing to do with any kind of revenge?""I was there, Robin. It was pathetic. She hid behind Beast Boy and he of course took her side, denying everything.""We better go have a talk with her. Let's hit the infirmary."Raven and Robin both headed down to the infirmary. When they got to the door, they found the door was locked.Robin looked puzzled. "That's odd. Why is the door locked?""I'll find out." Raven focused her energy on the lock. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The lock turned over and the door swung open. "What the...?"Raven's eyes focused on the haphazard arrangement of clothes strewn about until she saw Terra and Beast Boy both lying together in bed, sleeping. Putting two and two together, she grew angry. She flew over next to the bed and leaned in.Robin held her back and whispered so as not to disturb them. "No, Raven. Let's not make this situation any worse than it needs to be.""I won't kill her, I'll just hurt her."Robin pushed her up against the wall. "Raven, enough. We'll question them when they get up."Raven slid down the wall and fell into a crumple. "I can't take this anymore. My emotions are going to get the best of me."Just then, Beast Boy stirred awake. Upon seeing Robin and Raven in the room, he yelped. "AAHHHH!!" He pulled up the covers as far as he could while still looking out at the other two. "Robin, Raven. What are you... Why are you... I can explain."Raven just sat on the ground with her head down, barely taking in what was going on. Robin surreptitiously blocked Beast Boy's view of Raven and spoke to him sternly. "You better have a good explanation of taking advantage of Terra while she's still not herself.""No, it's not like that! I mean, she was..." Beast Boy looked down at Terra gently sleeping next to him. "She...I..." He shook his head. "I don't have an explanation.""I'm very disappointed in you, Beast Boy. When Terra gets up, we're having a meeting. Come on, Raven. Let's go."Raven just sat where she was and didn't move."Raven, come on." As Robin walked over to her, he faintly heard a whisper. "What was that?""Go.""I'm not leaving you here alone with them.""GO!!!" She lifted her head up and her eyes burned red. "I will talk to Beast Boy alone."Robin backed off and headed out the door. "Just leave Terra alone for now, got it?"Beast Boy shivered under the covers. "Raven, you have every right to be mad. All I can say is..."Raven stood up so fast, it was a blur in front of Beast Boy's eyes. "Just shut up. I don't want to hear any excuses."He hid underneath the covers. "Shutting up.""Beast Boy, look at me.""I can't.""I said look at me."Beast Boy 's head popped up and he noticed Raven was right next to the bed. "I'm looking."Raven stared right at him. "Do you believe in your heart that Terra is not a traitor?"A lump formed in Beast Boy's throat. "Yes, she's not a traitor.""Very well. That's all I want to know." She twirled around and left the room without looking back, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Wow, some severe writer's block delayed this one a bit. I'll try my hardest to make sure I don't take so long again. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

* * *

At 11:00, Beast Boy and Terra entered the meeting room to find the others staring at them at the table with arms crossed. Even the normally oblivious Starfire looked at them in disbelief. Beast Boy sat down at the round table, while Terra cowered behind his chair.

"Keep her away from me!" Terra pointed directly at Raven, who sat across from them."I'm not going to do anything, Blondie."Robin waved his arms in the air. "OK, Raven. Let's just get this meeting started."Beast Boy raised his hand, as it shook uncontrollably. "Can I say something please?""Very well, Beast Boy."He stood up with Terra practically attached to his back. "I know exactly what this is all about. No use beating around the bush."Raven blurted out a response. "You slept with Terra.""Slept?" Starfire interjected. "It is to my understanding they had sex."Robin banged his head on the table. "Yes, Starfire. Raven, be quiet.""Can I speak please?" Terra walked out from behind Beast Boy, trembling in fear. "It was all my idea. I was the one that asked him to stay with me and...well...""Terra." Beast Boy advanced toward her and held her chin up."Great." Raven whispered to the side. "Not only is she a liar, she's a slut too."Terra leapt on top of the table. "Fuck you! Nobody asked you!" Beast Boy was trying to hold her back, holding the bottom of her shirt. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!""If it's a fight you want, you got it." Raven's eyes glowed a familiar red."ENOUGH!" Robin yelled above everyone. "I've had enough of this childish bickering! Raven, Terra has not shown to me any signs of being a traitor, therefore you are forbidden to treat her like one."Raven stammered. "But...""Beast Boy, you are put on probation for your misconduct. No missions for a month.""But...""Terra, despite your amnesia, you may return to your own room.""Oh, OK.""I don't want to see another fight, understood?"Raven and Terra both nodded."Good. Well, that was a quick but productive meeting."

* * *

"So that's where you're hiding!" Cyborg lifted up the couch and Beast Boy as a mouse scurried underneath the coffee table. "Come on, BB. You can't hide forever. Let's talk."

Beast Boy returned to normal, still cramped underneath the coffee table. "I know I screwed up. Just let me be."Cyborg bent down to see Beast Boy eye to eye. "Look, man. What's done is done. Robin may have been a little harsh.""A little? Terra was the one who...""OK, OK." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the leg and pulled him out, despite his struggling. "Why don't we pop in a video game?"As Beast Boy hung upside-down, he pouted and gave his answer. "Fine. But I choose the game. War of the Monsters.""Mindless destruction it is." Cyborg dropped Beast Boy on the floor and ran over to the Playstation 2, putting the disc in it. He returned the couch to its original position and the two of them sat and played for ten minutes before Cyborg spoke up again."So, what do you make of Raven accusing Terra of being a traitor?"Beast Boy tapped away at the controls. "She just hates Terra.""I don't know if it's as simple as that. Raven usually has a sort of sixth sense about these things.""She hates Terra, OK? Can we play the game?""Raven wouldn't say that if she just hates Terra. There's gotta be more to it."Beast Boy slammed the control pad down on the coffee table. "I'm going to my room." He sped off in a huff.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven did her best to calm down by meditating in her room. She repeated the chant several times until she heard a crashing sound. Her eyes shot open. "What was that?"

Exiting her room, she heard more crashes. She followed the sound to find it coming from Beast Boy's room. "Beast Boy? Are you alright? What's going on?"The noises stopped."Beast Boy? Answer me!"No reply."I'm opening the door. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The door flew off its hinges and landed next to her. As she raced inside, she saw Beast Boy laying in a pile of broken furniture. "Beast Boy! Are you hurt?" Upon closer inspection, she saw he was all bruised up and he wasn't even acknowledging her presence.She slapped his face a few times. "Beast Boy, talk to me!"Beast Boy was startled to see Raven hovering over him. "Can't I just be left alone to be depressed?" He got up and jumped onto his bed, which just gave as the legs blew out from underneath."Beast Boy. I'm not at all happy with you right now, but I was concerned, OK?""Well, I'm not happy with anyone right now. So just leave.""Alright. I'm going, you big baby." As Raven left, she returned the door to its original spot.

* * *

Terra paced back and forth in her room wondering aloud what she should do. "Should I visit Beast Boy? He's the only one I feel safe around and I'm scared." She sat down on her bed in a very stiff manner, as if afraid someone was spying on her. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll tell you what to do."Terra stood up and shook uncontrollably. "Wh-who's there? Show yourself!""You think you're a clever girl? Even Raven saw through your little sham."She looked around frantically but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. "SHOW YOURSELF! I'm not afraid to use my powers!""You don't make a very convincing amnesiac. How do you know about your powers?"Falling to the ground and clutching her head, she tried desperately to phase everything out. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. Leave me alone!""You don't know who I am? I only helped you control your powers. You owe me. Now stop pretending you have amnesia, you silly girl. What, did you think I would just forget about you?""I don't know who you are. Please, stop.""Did you think you would live out the rest of your days riddled with 'amnesia' and fucking your boyfriend?""I said I don't know who...""YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU ARE MY SLAVE!""NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The glass in her window shattered as she opened her eyes. Racing to the window, she looked out of it but no one was around. "I am no one's slave."

* * *

The story was in neutral for so long, something definitely needed to happen. Again, I did not mean to take so long with this update. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Beast Boy laid face down on his broken bed and didn't feel at all like moving. He didn't even notice the knocking on his door until it pounded into his brain enough to look up.

"Whoever it is, go away."

"Beast Boy, it's me. Terra."

Reluctantly, he got up and moved to the door, but didn't open it. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here. Robin would probably explode with rage."

"I need to talk to someone."

"Why not Starfire? Or Cyborg?"

"Please, Beast Boy. It's important."

The last thing Beast Boy wanted was company, but he opened his door and Terra rushed in, hugging him.

"Terra, what is it?"

"Can we sit down on the bed? It's not easy for me to say."

As she sat down, Beast Boy locked his door and sat next to her. "Go on."

"Well, you see..."

The alarm in the tower sounded and they both jumped up off the bed.

Beast Boy raised his fist to the ceiling. "I bet it's Slade. And I'm going to be stuck here, no thanks to overlord Robin."

Terra didn't respond and stood as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Terra?"

"I...I can't. His will is too strong."

Beast Boy advanced toward her, fearing the worst in who "he" was. "His will? Terra, what are you talking about?"

Robin's voice blared over the loudspeaker. "Terra, it's Slade. Wherever you are, we need you right now."

Terra fell to the ground, doubled over and started shivering.

"Terra!" Beast Boy ran over and propped her up against the wall. "Terra, speak to me!"

Without warning, she pushed him back with such force, it knocked him against the far wall.

Beast Boy's head ached and he rubbed the back of it, not entirely understanding what was going on. "Ow. Terra? Why did you do that?" When he looked up, he saw that Terra was towering over him with eyes glowing bright. "Terra! No!"

* * *

"Terra? Where are you? Answer me!" Robin shouted into his communicator. "Terra!" He paused for a few seconds and threw the communicator on the ground. "Dammit, why won't she respond? OK, everyone. We're going to have to split up. Cyborg, we're going after Slade. Raven, Starfire, find out where Terra is."

Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Robin. Should she even be coming along with us when she's still not herself?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll..."

"I'll find her." Raven stepped forward. "Just give me a minute." She levitated in the air and began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath..." Suddenly flashes of Terra bombarded her mind. One image sustained the longest. An image of Terra in shadow with glowing eyes was beating up someone while another person in shadow looked on. She tried to single out the person looking on until he seemed to look right at Raven and waved a finger at her. Raven screamed out. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Raven!" Robin shouted and he caught her as she almost fell onto the ground.

Raven composed herself and stood back up. "I think I finally know what's going on. But that'll have to wait. She's in Beast Boy's room."

* * *

Starfire ripped Beast Boy's door off and threw it aside while everyone rushed in. They all looked on in shock as they saw Terra beating up a practically unconscious Beast Boy.

"Terra, step away from him now!" Robin ordered.

Terra stood up slowly and began running to the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven shot out a ball of black energy and subdued her, holding her in the air. Terra struggled wildly, eyes still glowing an unnatural yellow.

"So what do we do with her now?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin said. "But we have to go after Slade and attend to Beast Boy as well."

"I'll live." Everyone jumped at seeing Beast Boy standing up. His left eye was swollen and his clothes were severely ripped. He was even bleeding in several places. When he began to walk toward Terra, Cyborg held him back.

"Hold up, little buddy. Raven's got it under control."

Beast Boy tried to push him away, but couldn't. "She attacked me. She's in with Slade and I fell for it. She lied to us. To me. I'll kill her."

"NO!" Raven shouted. "She's not in with Slade. Just look at her, Beast Boy. Does she look like she's doing this of her own free will?"

Beast Boy looked at Terra and saw someone who was obviously not herself. She was flailing about and her eyes were glowing brighter than they normally did when she used her powers.

"She's being controlled by Slade somehow." Raven said as she struggled to keep Terra from breaking free.

Beast Boy thought for a minute. "And she was trying to tell me that earlier. He doesn't have complete control over her."

"So where is Slade now?" Starfire said.

"He must be close by if Terra is this out of control." Robin shot over to the window and looked out. "Cyborg. Starfire. Come with me. We need to lure Slade away from Terra and the tower."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with her?" Raven nodded her head toward Terra. "I can't hold her much longer."

"We need to lock her in one of the temporary holding cells." Beast Boy shouted.

Robin nodded. "Do it. Titans go!"

* * *

Terra lifted up her heavy head, unsure of what was happening or where she was. She sprang up, noticing herself behind bars and quickly looking around. Beast Boy and Raven's voices were faint, but she recognized them and yelled out. "Beast Boy! Raven! Let me out!" They both walked up so she could see them.

Beast Boy walked up to Terra hesitantly. "Terra? Are you...you?"

"Of course it's me! Why am I being held like a criminal?"

"We know that Slade is controlling you."

Terra dropped to the floor. "So you know."

Raven spoke up. "And how long have you known? Did you ever have amnesia?"

"No, I didn't. I was so afraid to let anyone know. But I swear I didn't know when I came back. I truly wanted to be a Titan. I was a fool to let Slade help me."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how he's controlling your mind?"

"No."

"Do you..."

Beast Boy held up his hand. "That's enough, Raven. She obviously doesn't know anything else."

* * *

"Do you see anything yet?" Robin said into his communicator.

"Nothing yet." Cyborg looked around the shoreline. "He's not here."

"Starfire?"

She hovered high above the tower. "He is not up here either."

Robin walked around the upper hallways of the tower. "I don't see him either. I..." His communicator went dead.

"Robin? Robin???" Starfire yelled into the communicator.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her, Beast Boy? We can't let her wander about, but it's not her fault."

"It's too dangerous to let her out. We'll just have to leave her here and help the others find Slade." He was about to run out of the room, but Raven held on to his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, wait."

He blushed a little. "Wh-what?"

"I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Huh?"

"Terra. She's not a traitor after all."

"Oh. Right. Heh." He shook his head. "Let's go find Slade and make him return Terra back to normal."

* * *

Wow, how long has it been since I updated? Good news too, I'm about halfway done writing the final chapter, so expect the next update very soon. There are a few different ideas running through my head on how to end it, but I promise it will be soon.

-KTF


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"Slade! How did you get in the tower?" Robin ran up to him and kicked out his foot but Slade blocked it.

"I have my ways." He picked Robin up by the leg and threw him against the wall. "I've come for my apprentice."

"Apprentice? You mean Terra?" Robin stood back up and put up a fighting stance. "Well you're not getting her."

"You have little choice in the matter, my dear Robin." Slade ran towards Robin and hit him with a flying kick, knocking him down again. "I suppose I'll find her on my own."

"Not gonna happen Slade." Cyborg pointed his arm cannon right at him.

"I tire of this."

"Me too." Cyborg shot his cannon but Slade sidestepped it and quickly ran up to him. With one punch, Slade knocked Cyborg over.

"Now, tell me where...OOF!" Green bolts of energy hit Slade's back. Starfire hovered nearby.

"Leave us alone." She shot out more energy bolts but Slade backflipped out of their way.

"I'm wasting my time. Bye now!" Slade dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

"Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Anyone there?" Beast Boy shouted into his communicator. "This isn't good."

Suddenly, Beast Boy heard coughing noises. "It is I, Starfire. Slade is in the tower. He is looking for Terra."

"And what about Robin and Cyborg?"

"They are unconscious but fine. Just find Slade."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded at each other. Beast Boy transformed into a bat and Raven levitated up close by as they hurried to find Slade.

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out!" Terra struggled at the metal bars, trying to free herself, but it was no use. She sat down on the ground and pounded at the bars when a chill ran through her body. "Oh no. He's here."

Slade knocked the door in and it slammed against the cell, scaring the life out of Terra. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little amnesiac apprentice. You're coming with me."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I control you, Terra."

"No, Slade. You can't control me anymore."

"Is that so?" Slade lifted up a remote control and pressed a button on it. Instantly, Terra felt a surge of energy coursing through her body.

"No! Stop it!" Terra collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"I've had enough of your resistance, slave. Now come with me." Slade pushed another button on his remote. Terra's eyes opened with a jolt and she stood up, looking drained of life. "That's more like it. Now let me help you out of there." Slade said, as he grabbed the bars and bent them with his bare hands. "Now, let's do what you came here to do."

* * *

"Where is he?" Beast Boy gasped. He had searched almost everywhere in the tower and he was out of breath. "Damn that Slade! He better not hurt Terra."

Raven's voice crackled over the communicator. "Any luck?"

"No. And I'm..." Suddenly, the floor began to rumble under his feet. "What was that? An earthquake?"

"No, it has to be Terra. She's under Slade's control again. He's trying to destroy the tower again."

Beast Boy dropped his communicator. "The basement!" He transformed into an eagle and flew as fast as he could.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

* * *

Slade and Terra stood in the depths of the basement while Terra proceeded to cause the rock to tumble free from the walls. "Excellent, Terra. Now let's make our exit before we're buried in here." Slade walked up the stairs of the basement and opened the door only to find a dinosaur roaring in his face. This surprised Slade so much that he fell down the stairs, bringing Terra tumbling down with him.

Beast Boy resumed to his normal form and cracked his knuckles. "Slade, I'm going to kill you."

Slade stood up and dusted himself off. "Let's see you try it."

Beast Boy turned into a lion and jumped on top of Slade, but Slade bucked him over his head. When he stood upright, he noticed Terra lying silently next to him, so he returned to his normal form. "Terra, come on. Get up!"

With Beast Boy's guard down, Slade grabbed him from behind and threw him against the side of the stairwell. He instantly lost consciousness.

Slade looked up at the walls coming loose. "Well, slave. It appears you've done your job. You've grown past your usefulness. Rest in peace with your boyfriend." He shot up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

"Starfire, are Robin and Cyborg alright?"

"Yes, Raven. They are safely away from the tower like you asked."

"Good. I'm going to try and find Beast Boy and Terra before the whole place comes down."

"Wait, Raven! It is too dangerous to...Raven?" She didn't answer back.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to find the tower collapsing around him. "Terra? Terra!" He couldn't stand up and looked around furiously, but didn't see her anywhere. "TERRA!!!" A giant piece of rock slammed down in front of him, shocking him into finding a tiny bit of shelter. "I can't move. I can't escape. I'm going to die." Looking up, he saw the ceiling finally give, sending rock crashing down all around. He crouched down, rolled into a ball and clenched his eyes shut, fearing the inevitable.

But a few seconds passed and he was OK. Peeking out from under his hands, he saw a black forcefield surrounding him. He sat up and saw Raven struggling to maintain her black energy shield. "Raven!"

"Don't thank me yet. I don't know if I can hold this for long."

Beast Boy couldn't keep the tears from flowing. Too much had happened too fast.

"Hey, keep it together, Beast Boy. We're not done for yet."

"We are. Terra's gone. Slade succeeded in destroying the tower and it's only a matter of time before we're crushed underneath the rubble."

"Well..." Raven couldn't think of anything to ease Beast Boy's suffering.

They both fell silent until a familiar voice blared from Raven's communicator.

"Raven? Raven! Are you there? Oh, I fear the worst."

Beast Boy shot up and snatched the communicator from Raven's side. "Starfire! It's me Beast Boy! Raven and I are trapped in the rubble and we're not going to last very long."

"The communicator is showing your position. I will try to clear away the remains."

Raven smiled down at Beast Boy who burst into tears of joy. "We're going to make it."

* * *

Several hours later into the night, the five remaining titans regrouped on the roof of their favorite pizza joint.

"Our home. It is gone. What are we to do now?" Starfire could barely compose herself in asking the question.

"There's not much we can do. We can only rebuild it." Robin shook his fists madly. "Slade will pay dearly for this."

"And what of Terra?" Raven interjected.

"I could not find her anywhere among the rubble. Perhaps she escaped?" Starfire said.

"Maybe. But how did she escape? And why didn't she help Beast Boy?"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy who was cowering in the corner.

"We may never know." Raven retuned to talking to the other three. "But what I do know is that Slade was controlling Terra against her will."

"But how?" Cyborg said.

"My guess is a form of modified nano-technology."

"And your dreams?"

"A side effect of my powers. Whenever I was in a dream state, I was sensing some of what Slade was doing to Terra."

Robin spoke up again. "Well, whatever the case, Slade succeeded in his objective."

Cyborg swung his fist at a nearby air duct. "Fuck! This isn't supposed to happen to the good guys." He calmed down a bit before he resumed talking. "So where do we go tonight?"

Robin flipped out his communicator. "I know someone who'll be willing to take us in tonight."

While Robin was busy talking, Raven crept away and crouched next to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? Do you want to talk?"

"About what? That I lost my girlfriend and my home all in one night?"

"You don't know that she's dead. And we can always build a new home."

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

Raven kneeled down and hugged Beast Boy from behind. "Just be glad you're alive. I am."

"Raven, please. Now is not the time." But Beast Boy didn't push her away.

"I don't care." She hugged him tighter. "We'll get through this. We all will."

"Raven..."

"I'm so sorry about always fighting with Terra. She wasn't a traitor. You were right all along."

"But you couldn't have known..."

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, too exhausted and emotional to do anything else. Suddenly, Cyborg tapped them on the shoulders.

"Hey, guys. Our ride's here." He pointed upwards to a bat-shaped vehicle hovering in the sky.

Beast Boy watched Raven fly up to meet the others boarding, but couldn't bring himself to move. When Raven noticed, she flew back and held out her hand.

"Let's not keep the others waiting."

Beast Boy eventually grabbed Raven's hand and they both finally boarded, unsure of what tomorrow would bring, but just thankful there was a tomorrow.

THE END

* * *

Finally finished! This undertaking was far more taxing than I could have imagined and I'm glad I had the will to finish The Triangle part 2. In a few days I will post the obligatory author's notes.

-KTF


	9. Author's notes

Thanks to everyone who read "The Triangle part 2". It was a monster to finish, but I did it.

I must be a glutton for punishment when it comes to ending stories. Part 1 ended a bit ambiguously while part 2 has a less than happy ending. So why do I do it? To throw a curveball. To toss in something that hopefully you don't expect. When I first started brainstorming and writing for this story, I didn't intend to have the Teen Titans lose their home. I just figured there'd be more Raven/Beast Boy/Terra love triangle hijinks when in fact there was a lot less of it. You can only write so much of Raven and Terra fighting without sensing a major case of deja vu.

I don't even know if the story makes complete sense because I chipped away at it so sporadically. Some major writer's block plagued this one- I really am sorry it took so long to finish. What I wanted to portray was a different playing out of how Terra came to be- someone who was innocent and really wanted to be a Teen Titan- while still remaining plausible. I did leave it open for another sequel possibility, though truth be told, I don't think it would be a good idea. It would play out like an alternate universe- The Teen Titans have a new home, Terra possibly is back. I've already delved some into that type of thing with part 2. Doing it for a part 3 would be pushing it. So am I going to try my hand at a different series? Possibly. Teen Titans has such great characters to work with, but I need to hold off on them for a while. Perhaps another Fairly Odd Parents or I could try my hand at Danny Phantom. Who knows?

Back on the subject of the Raven/Beast Boy pairing, a few episodes debuted while I was in the middle of writing this story. Those episodes being "Spellbound" and "The Beast Within". It really raised an eyebrow to us Raven/Beast Boy supporters. I had always felt in the back of my mind that they would only hint at a pairing in the show, but after seeing those two episodes, it really got my hopes up for a bit more. Whether they make it as blatant as Robin/Starfire remains to be seen.

Again, thanks everyone. If I didn't get any kind of feedback (good and bad), I wouldn't be writing these at all. I write them because it's fun, but it's all the more satisfying to know that others are reading and enjoying them. Until next time, TT fans!

-KTF a.k.a. Xfox


End file.
